Anubis House
Anubis House Anubis House was built in 1890 by Julian Frobisher-Smythe, father of Robert Frobisher-Smythe; however, it was not named Anubis House until 1922. The original inhabitants of the house wereRobert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe along with their child, Sarah. After their tragic death, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. became the new owner of the house and the guardian of Sarah. Victor's father told his son that if he didn't make Sarah tell them where to find the treasure he would send Victor away to an orphanage. Sarah told them both many times that she was not going to reveal where the treasure was hidden. The Cup of Ankh was revealed not to be the only treasure hidden in the house. The house also has the tunnels where the death of Victor Rodenmaar Sr. Layout 'Ground Floor' When you enter the house there is an entrance hall. On the right there is a staircase. The entry to the cellar. Then the room on the side where trudy keeps the washing and if you pry up the floorboard you can get into the secret room. On the left there is the Dining Room, kitchen and meals room. The table can comfortably fit 9 people. Though it is made for 8. In the kitchen on the left there is a secet oven leading to the cellar and a door leading to the laundry. On the right there is the hall way to the boys rooms and bathroom. The rooms downstairs keep. Eddie and Fabian and Alfie and Jerome. 'Top Floor' On the top floor on the left there is victors office. On the right there is a door leading to the girls rooms, bathroom and attic. On the left and straight ahead there are 2 rooms. Mara and Patricias and Joy, Willow and KT. On the right there is 2 doors that lead to the bathroom. Then there is a door to the attic. 'Cellar' In the cellar at the back there is an alcove shelf that opens to reveal a secret antechamber. There is also a little hole that leads to the secret room. Unfortunatley victor booby trapped it with something that will cut you. The cellar also has a table the has all victors elixirs and potions. The cellar also has a secret window the leads out of the cellar. Victor padlocked the door. 'Attic' The attic has a secret cupboard that oepns with ninas locket. It now cant be used because victor broke it to give himself entry and exit. There is also a small cupboard for ninas locket where the cup is hidden currently. The attic was also veras bedroom. Victor padlocked the door but took it off. Secrets T'he Antechamber. The Secret Room. The Panel. The Cupboard. The Entrance Hall Cupboard. Residents 'Current Residents Joy Mercer Willow Jenks Eddie Miller Fabian Rutter Mara Jaffray Patricia Williamson Alfie Lewis Jerome Clarke KT Rush Victor Rodenmaar Trudy Rehman. 'Previous Residents' Nina Martin Mick Campbell Amber Millington Vera Devernish Robert Frobisher Smythe Louisa Frobisher Smythe Sarah Frobisher Smythe Julian Frobisher Smythe Category:Houses Category:House Of Anubis Category:Main Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3